The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) radio access network (RAN) collaboration has addressed device to device (D2D) proximity services (ProSe) or proximity based applications. A core component of proximity services is discovery of user equipment (UE), also referred to as user devices, apparatuses and the like. ProSe discovery may involve two or more UEs in proximity to one another. Identified use cases for proximity-based services include public safety and non-public safety scenarios.